


Someone Shot Our Innocence

by sophiacrutchfeild



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiacrutchfeild/pseuds/sophiacrutchfeild
Summary: Adrien Agreste is a dangerous delinquent by day, with a penchant for fighting and threats, and a crush on the school's most antisocial wreck, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. At night, however, he becomes the vicious, brutal Chat Blanc, with his partner Miss Fortune aiding him in ANY way she can... Can Chloe, Hawk Moth's chosen hero, manage to fight the city's most evil villains forever?





	1. Chapter 1

"You need to leave," she smirked, twirling a black curl around her finger.

"Do I now?" he slammed his hands on her desk. "Make me, beautiful."

"Sorry, but makeup won't fix that mess."

Adrien's glare intensified. "Listen to me when I talk, princess," he started…

And suddenly he was seeing stars, and she was marching away, blowing on her knuckles. "Sorry, Agreste. I don't frighten that easily."

Adrien stared as the door swung shut on the classroom. She'd just… left. She wasn't scared.

"Damn, she crushed you," Nino laughed, smacking Adrien's shoulder. "What kind of bitch does that?"

"Wow."

"What? Dude, you're staring at the door… It's kinda weird…"

The blond shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "She punched me, Nino."

"Are you going to make her pay?"

Adrien laughed outright at that, striding out the door after her. He found the girl in the library, on her phone. She had her combat boots on the table, hidden from the librarian's view, and she rolled her eyes when he came in.

"I think we started off on the wrong foot," he began.

She turned her phone off, and started to walk away again.

"Hey! Wait!"

"I'm not interested."

"Come on! You can't just punch a guy and walk out!"

"I actually can. Done it before, will do it again, I'm doing it now, as a matter of fact," she said, her voice dripping with syrupy sarcasm as she turned around. "See, Agreste, I don't like people. Unless you're secretly inhuman, that extends to you."

"My lady, what if I said-"

"Don't call me that. In fact, if you don't stop talking to me, I'll feel threatened, and simply have no choice but to deck you again," she smiled sweetly, widening her already large blue eyes.

He grinned, and kissed her hand quickly, before jumping away from her left hook, though not without trouble. "This is far from over, my lady!"

She flipped him off, and his laugh followed her down the corridor.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng wasn't remotely interested in this random annoyance, of course. She knew who her loyalties lay with, and she highly doubted it was some civilian boy in her class. Speaking of, didn't they have something planned for that night?

Stepping out of the school- it wasn't as if she had class this period- she pulled a silver yo-yo out of her pocket, smiling, and tapping her earrings.

"Tikki, spots on!" she whispered, feeling the magic rush through her silver earrings, black spots appearing, and her clothing transformed into a silver dress, gloves, tights, and mask, all covered in black spots.

She opened the yo-yo, and pulled up the communicator feature, contacting him… her love… Chat Blanc.

"What is it, Miss Fortune?" his voice was cold, but made her shiver with excitement.

"We're still on for the arson tonight, right?" she asked, giggling.

"Of course," he confirmed. "You called me less than an hour ago, shouldn't you be in school or something?"

"I have a free period," she sighed, as Chat rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Well, meet me at the top of the Eiffel in thirty minutes, I'm ditching the rest of today," he shrugged. "Why wait?"

"I'll be there in five!" she grinned, shutting off the communicator and spinning around, holding it to her chest, before using the same yo-yo to grapple to another building, and start making her way to the tower.

…

Adrien groaned as he closed the communicator. "Give her an inch," he muttered under his breath. It didn't really matter, and anyway, he knew she could destroy him if she wanted, so it was better to keep her happy, but he could still be annoyed by her tendency to obsess over him.

"Tell the teacher that I'm cutting and she can go (censored)," Adrien told his friend, walking out of the building.

"Sure thing," Nino raised an eyebrow. "Where you off to?"

"Meeting with lady luck."

"Casino? Gotcha," Nino grinned, as Adrien closed the door.

"Not quite."

He transformed quickly, his white cat suit appearing faster than usual, and began using his pole to leap toward Paris's most famous tower.

Miss Fortune was already there when he showed up, sitting perched on the railing, legs dangling over the city. "You came!" she beamed, back-flipping off the railing into his arms.

"Of course," he smirked, arching one eyebrow. "Did you doubt me?"

"Never!"

"Of course not," he lifted her head, allowing his lips to brush hers for a moment. "Now, are we going to burn down the mayor's house or not?"

"Yes!" she grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the edge. They flew across the city, causing a panic as they passed.

…

It seems Miss Fortune and Chat Blanc are back in the streets, and causing havoc once more. Who will take a stand against these two villains?

"I will," Hawk Moth looked across his cove, allowing a butterfly to light on his finger, as he infused it with positive energy. "Go, my papillon, and find a hero…"

…

The butterfly lighted on the hand of a girl with a blonde ponytail. She smiled, knowing from experience what came next.

Can you, once again, take on the forces of evil, mon Cherie?

"Yes, Hawk Moth, sir," she smiled, feeling the light wash over her, granting her wings, and, if she wasn't mistaken, magic.

Thank you, Chloe. It is rare to find a soul as sweet as you.

"No problem, sir!" she laughed, flying out her window, leaving a trail of glitter after her. "I'll always be here to help!"

She flew out to see Chat Blanc and Miss Fortune standing… on the roof of her own house?

"What are you doing?" she cried. "That's the mayor's house! People work there!"

Miss Fortune laughed, tossing her yo-yo in the air. "Bad luck for them!" she laughed, as a bottle of what looked to be gasoline fell into her hand.

"No!" Chloe dashed over, engaging the pair in a battle. "What if people got hurt?" she pleaded. "Don't you two care at all?"

The villains glanced at each other. "Well… no, not really," Miss Fortune shrugged. "You?"

"Sorry, butterfly-girl," Chat Blanc laughed, slashing the bottle open with his claws, letting the gasoline drench the wooden roof. "Cataclysm!" his hands burned with energy, and he plunged them into the puddle, lighting the mansion up instantly, before lifting up his partner and vanishing into the night.

Chloe, panicking, flew into the mansion. "Everybody, out! The building's on fire!" she gasped out, making sure that everyone had cleared the building before going to deal with the fire. She grabbed a blanket from her bedroom, and began working to smother the fire, before grabbing a fire extinguisher…

…

The next day, in class, Marinette grinned, seeing her classmate come in with burns on her hands.

"Chloe! Oh god, are you okay?"

"What happened? Oh my god!"

"How can we help you?"

…Okay, that might have lessened her grin a bit. As did Adrien Agreste striding into class and sitting down right in the seat beside her.

"Hey, the bitch finally got what she deserved!" he smirked.

Well… maybe Agreste wasn't so terrible.

"Don't you agree, My Lady?"

…Never mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you get them?"

"Um, yes," she smirked, dropping a bag into Chat Blanc's outstretched hand. "Small fortune there, so don't drop it!"

"You say that like it's possible," he laughed, and it was the kind of free, joyful laugh that made Marinette's heartbeat quicken.

"What do you have against this Agreste dude anyway?" she asked, curiously. "I just bypassed, like, ten layers of security for your little vengeance scheme… I'm not complaining, but I'm curious."

He ran a hand through his hair, a lazy grin spreading across his face. "I've got nothing against him… he tries to be a good guy… problem is, I don't like good guys."

"So he didn't do anything that should make me go back in there and slice him up?"

"Well, I'm not saying I don't appreciate the thought, but it's fine. Stealing a few hundred thousand dollar's worth of diamonds seems like enough revenge, for now," he smiled.

"I can use them in a design," she grinned. "Right? You did say that I could."

"I did. You can." He leaned back against the roof they were resting on. "This is a good day, Lady Luck."

Marinette smiled, leaning her head on his strong shoulder. "I usually hit people who call me that," she murmured. "Not you though."

Adrien smiled, tracing a hand over her mask. He knew that he wasn't usually this affectionate with Miss Fortune, but he was high off of finally getting some petty revenge at his suffocating father, who constantly expected so much… "For your future," of course. He'd gotten Fortune in, fought off the Gorilla, and they'd snatched the stones out from under his dad's pointed nose.

"What's your family like?" he asked his partner.

"You're my family," she mumbled into his shoulder.

He laughed, once more. "No, like, your parents."

She shrugged. "My dad's always working, and doesn't pay much attention to me when he's home… well, except for my grades and stuff. Mom just sort of stays out of everything. You're the only one who really cares at all."

His smile faltered. "Oh."

"What?"

"I always assumed…"

Her blue eyes stared up at him. "What did you assume?"

He stroked her hair. "I guess I thought you had it better than me."

"I became a wanted criminal, at age fifteen. Neither of us have it that great, I'd guess," she smiled, sadly. "The sun's rising. Are we going to school today?"

"Yeah," Adrien grinned. "I guess there is someone I want to see."

"Who?"

"Just… someone. She hit me in the face a few days ago, and I thought I might… well, see if I could do something about that."

"I could!"

He got to his feet. "I'd rather keep you out of jail. Thanks for the offer."

…

Marinette strode through the hall, towards Alya. "Any news?"

"You'd have seen it… he's been very elusive lately."

"So have you… what's this I hear about you and that Nemo kid?"

"Nino. Yes, we made out. Yes, I find him… attractive," she blushed.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Really? You do realize he and Agreste are nothing but wannabe sociopaths, right?"

"Thanks. For that remark. I like the whole 'wannabe' bit," came the voice from behind her. "Still, I know how my lady really feels…"

"Like decking you again?"

"Hmm… I do have a rather nice deck…"

There were no teachers in this particular hall, and no cameras, so Marinette's decision was easy. "He tripped," she told Alya, as blood dripped from the 'wannabe sociopath's' nose.

"I'm with Nino, not him," Alya grinned.

The two girls walked into class, sitting side-by-side as usual. Alya sent her death glare towards Adrien when he walked in, and he shot a grin at Marinette before taking his own seat… right behind Marinette.

"My lady does love to caress my face," he whispered to her. "Such a soft, sweet touch."

"Want it to get even sweeter?" she smirked. "I'll caress those pretty eyes of yours next."

"You think my eyes are pretty?"

"You wish."

A ruler struck the table up front. "Agreste! Dupain-Cheng! If you feel the need to converse so strongly, I suggest doing it somewhere that isn't directly in front of my desk?"

"You can suggest it, I just won't listen," Adrien smirked.

"Shut up!" Marinette growled.

"Make me!"

"Principal's office, now!"

…

Marinette wasn't talking to him.

"My lady," he whispered to her. "Please forgive meeeee!"

Silence.

"C'mon, Mari, you can't be this cold!"

She flipped him off, just as his father came in. Gabriel Agreste took in the scene, and shook his head sadly.

"Oh, Adrien… what am I going to do with you?" he sighed. "Why do you keep ending up here?"

"Your son was sexually harassing me, Mr. Agreste!" Marinette said, angrily.

"Was he?" Gabriel looked very disappointed. "Were you, Adrien?"

"I was hitting on her. That doesn't count."

"It does. I'm sorry, um…"

"Marinette."

"I'm very sorry for my son's behavior, Marinette. It won't happen again."

"I bet."

Adrien groaned as he was escorted out of the classroom, and into his dad's car.

"You can go back to class," he heard a secretary tell Marinette.

"You know, I might cancel your birthday party for this," his dad told him, angrily. "I thought I raised you better."

"Great. I'll just sneak out, and you know it, old man," Adrien sneered, angrily.

"Then I'll lock you in your room," his dad looked at his watch. "I don't like doing this. I hope you know that. As a parent, though, I can't let you think it's okay to treat people like that."

"Yeah, and I can't wait until I'm eighteen and you can't legally keep me in Paris anymore."

…

Marinette came back into class, angry as ever…

"Hey, Mari! Over here!"

Why was Chloe Bitch-geoise waving at her?

"We got a group assignment, and since you weren't here, Sabrina and I thought you might lik to work with us?" she smiled. "You seem to be really good in this class, and we'd love to have you with us!"

"Wait, what?"

Chloe smiled, and hugged Marinette. "I know we aren't really close, but I would love to get to know you better, Mari!"

"Great…"


	3. Chapter 3

She pulled away from the blonde, and gave a large, false smile. “Ahem. Sorry, Chlo, but I have to get out of here. I’ve been entirely traumatized by that horrible Agreste, and I need to go home and lie down! But hey, send me the project later, and I might look it over. Cover for me or else. Kisses!” Marinette tossed her hair, turning to leave the classroom. Honestly, some people were just too pathetic to bother with. Chloe was one of them.

She strode out, into the daylight. She knew she’d get in trouble if her parents found out she’d cut school, but that little do-gooder would never tell on her, would she?

“I might cancel your birthday party for this,” she heard a voice say… Mr. Agreste? “I thought I raised you better than this.”  
“Great. I’ll just sneak out and you know it, old man.”

Was… was that Adrien’s voice? Huh. She’d never heard him so… furious. Where were they?

“Then I’ll lock you in your room. I don’t like doing this, I hope you know that. As a parent though, I can’t let you think it’s okay to treat people like that.”

“Yeah, and I can’t wait until I’m eighteen and you can’t legally keep me in Paris anymore!”

The car. The voices were coming from the car. Wait, was it Adrien’s birthday? How… interesting. This could be a chance to cause chaos… AND annoy Gabriel Agreste. Anyone who her kitty didn’t like, she’d always be up to piss off.

So it was settled. She’d break into the manor, and throw Adrien the party of the century. A party that, knowing her, and knowing that brat of a boy, nobody would ever forget.

…

Adrien sat in his room, bored and annoyed, when a girl dressed in black and white broke through his window, shattering glass all over the floor. She brushed herself off, smirking, and looked up, eyes widening when she noticed him watching her.

“Shit. This is your room, isn’t it?” Miss Fortune asked, looking thoroughly disappointed.

He nodded slowly. This girl… honestly, she was already obsessed with Blanc. With his luck, she’d be a fan of “Adrien” too. “If you’re here to screw me- in any way- I suggest you leave.”

She laughed, tapping his nose. “As refreshing as that is to hear from you, I just came to wish you a happy birthday. And I was going to surprise you… but I suppose you can be let in on the trick. Basically, I’m going to kidnap some of your classmates, and tie up your dad, so you can have your pathetic little party. Won’t that be nice?”

He tilts his head, reading her expression. There's no love there, or infatuation, like he sees constantly when transformed. Just... a kind of guilt. A subtle pinch at the corners of her eyes, a falter in her smile, something somebody who didn't know her wouldn't pick up on... What did she do?

"Explain. Now," he commands, using the voice just a hint lower and a touch softer than usual, the voice he uses to tell her that she had best be very careful with her next answer. She cringes reflexively, before blinking at him in confusion. "Well?"

"I... I mean, your dad's a dick. And I may have some responsibility partially a little bit for the way he blew up at you, so... I'm trying to fix that?"

He thinks for just a moment, before nodding. "Carry on with it. Kidnap them, and make the old man suffer a bit."

The grin on her face is astounding, almost beautiful, as she leaves, spinning that yo-yo of hers.

...

Nino isn't sure how he feels about being held hostage for his friend's birthday party. 

On the one hand, supervillains kidnapped him. Well, one supervillain, he hasn't seen Blanc around. 

On the other hand... 

The party is pretty great. He's been chained to a DJ booth, and given unlimited tracks to play, not to mention Alya leaning over the table, and damn, that girl... she can lean over a table really, really well. 

Still. The kidnapping bit is... awkward. 

Miss Fortune also happens to be currently taunting the birthday boy, who seems very unamused by all this as he sips from a cup of something that is definitely alcoholic. 

"It's a great party, yeah," Adrien admits. "But where's Marinette?"

"Couldn't get her," Fortune shrugs. "She punched me in the face."

Nino wonders why Fortune's nose isn't broken... Honestly, the party isn't something he's loving, what with the whole being-chained-up thing. 

"What's the matter?" Alya asks. "I mean... other than the fact that we're probably all going to die unless Blanc comes to reign in his psycho, or the butterfly dude sends one of his Champions."

"Other than that?" Nino arches an eyebrow. "Damn, you're hard to piss off... unless it's me." 

She shrugs, and... wait. Is that a butterfly? 

Flying towards him?! 

"Aw, shit, nonono, I am not a hero, you're making a mistake-"

The butterfly does not seem to care, flying into his cuffs, and breaking him out. 

"Can you take on the forces of evil, my stray child?" the voice whispers to him. 

Nino sighs. "You've got the wrong guy..."

"Nino Lahiffe."

"Damn. Okay, you've got the right guy. As long as it doesn't wreck the party, sure..." 

...

Adrien groans, looking up as Freedom Fighter appears, blasting away the cages and chains the party was made of. "Do I actually have to fight on my birthday?"

Fortune glances at him. "I'm getting my kitty. We'll take care of this." She zooms off, leaving Adrien to slide inside, rolling his eyes, and mutter, almost to himself. "Transform me already..."


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette is starting to get annoyed. 

The party was supposed to be fun. Interesting at least. Just a quick kidnap-some-kids, deal-with-the-asshole, and then let everyone go deal, but of course Hawk Moth just had to ruin everyone's fun. And with Adrien's best friend of all people? Honestly, what an ass. She pulls out her communicator, but before she can call, she feels a hand on her shoulder. "Don't bother."

"Shove off, Adr..." she turns, and her eyes meet the cold yellow ones of her kitten. "Chaton!" she hugs him tightly, pressing her lips to his cheek. "I missed you soooo much!" 

"You saw me yesterday."

"But that was a whole day ago! Who were you with since then? No other girls, right?"

He shrugs. "I go to school. There are girls in my classes. We've been over this."

"I don't like it," she pouts, before smiling again. "Don't worry! I know you'd never love anyone but me, right?"

"...Sure. Let's go crush the hero, okay, Lucky?"

"Okay! Then the asshole can have his stupid party, and I don't have to feel guilty!" 

Chat Blanc gives her a very amused glance as he draws his staff and heads towards Freedom Fighter. "Hey, idiot! Nobody's free when we're kept in chains of authority! You should just give up that ideal already!" 

"No way, dude," Freedom Fighter grins widely. "Man, if you could just see what I see... we can buck the system, and do what we want! You're the chains of authority anyway, and I'm gonna be a rock star!"

Fortune and Blanc exchange a glance. "Did you understand any of that?" he asks, and she shakes her head in mild confusion. "Yeah, me neither. Let's get rid of this idiot."

...

The idiot is pretty damn powerful. 

Apparently, freedom is a very useful theme, as he manages to take it from "the oppressors," Blanc and Fortune, sending them floating above the city in a bubble cage, and lets everyone go. The villains stare down as the party disperses, helpless. 

"You just had to kidnap people," Blanc mutters. "This is fun."

She rests her head in his lap, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Mmm, we could have fun up here if you like..." 

"We're in public, Lucky."

"So? Like we'd get arrested for public indecency, of all the things we do," she snickers. "C'mon, it'd be fun!"

"Or... I could just Cataclysm the bubble, and we could write this whole thing off once Hawk Moth de-hero-izes that boy?" he tilts his head. "And then we avoid going to jail!"

She rolls her eyes. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you didn't even want me..."

Without responding, he slammed his hand into the bubble, sending them falling to the ground in the bushes. He helped her to her feet, before bowing and leaving. "Wish me luck. I think I messed up."

"What?"

He spun, and disappeared from her sight, wondering what kind of reaction his father was going to have to being kidnapped by a supervillain so his son could have a birthday party. 

He was going to be grounded for the rest of his life, wasn't he? 

Still, while it lasted, it was a pretty decent party... he just kinda wished Marinette turned up for it. That would have been truly excellent. 

...

Marinette detransformed in the bushes, and ran a hand through her hair, sighing slightly. "That cat is never going to give me what I want, is he?" she groaned. She was so sure, when they were trapped in that bubble... 

But no, today was a total wash. The party got wrecked, she didn't get any, and Adrien will probably be in even more trouble now. Why do all her plans always end up terrible? She climbs out of the bushes, scowling. 

"My Lady?"

She looks up, and bites her lip. "I missed the party, right?"

"Yeah..." Adrien tilts his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Um..." she rubs her arm. "Look. I'm... I'm sorry I got you in trouble on your birthday. That was bitchy of me. No, but seriously, I'm a total bitch for pulling that on you, it wasn't cool. Not that I won't be right back at it next week, but I mean... I didn't know it was your birthday, and if I'd known, I wouldn't have told your dad you were sexually harassing me, even though you technically kinda were, but it's whatever, right? And-"

"You are so cute when you're nervously rambling," he grins at her, eyes glowing with pure amusement. "It's fine, it's what we do. I like it when you get me in trouble. It's kind of the only time the old man pays me any attention anyway... hey, but if you want to maybe... go somewhere and just hang out, that would be amazing?" he rubs the back of his neck. "It is my birthday..."

She sighs, and loops her arm through his. "Let's go to a café and get drunk. I know you have a fake ID, and you can get my drinks, right?" 

"Of course!" he grins broadly, and swings her into a dip, leaning down to kiss her, but she slams a hand over his lips. 

"Don't push it." 

...

The café is overcrowded, rowdy, and messy, and Adrien thinks it's the perfect place to spend a birthday, and in the perfect company as well. 

Marinette's curls bounce as she throws back yet another shot, sitting on his lap without a care in the world. "Mmm... you're such a loser," she tells him, giggling. "I don't hate you so much though," she gives him a kiss on the cheek, flicking her tongue over. "I think we might be friends. Are we friends, Adrien?"

He laughs, more than a little buzzed himself, and wraps his arms around her. "I'd say... maybe. Kinda? I'm bad at friends, but I think you're bad at friends too, so we're as close as either of us is gonna get." 

"Nuh-uh!" she shakes her head, blue eyes wide. "My kitty is my best friend ever!" 

He runs a hand through her hair, and as their arms tangle, Adrien thinks this has to be the best birthday ever.


End file.
